qleomusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Constantinou
Daniel Constantinou '''(born August 7, 1999), known professionally as Daniel,''' is a Cypriot-Polish rapper, songwriter, and producer. After joining the group "Lady Gaga's Greek Little Monsters", he met fellow label members Alex, Stylian and Myri. He is the founder and creator of Qleo Music and he is the one who got all of the artists signed, except Leo who was added by Alex. It is believed Alex had the idea and Daniel is the one who made it happen. He is the most controversial artist of the label, starting most of the fights wherever he goes and his "Classy" promotional teaser was banned in many countries for its sexual content. He is most known for performing along with Alex, with whom he released a duet album called "Qleonic", which broke several records worldwide and has received critical acclaim. The album produced 4 number-one singles and has sold over 25 million around the world. He is the artist that released the most songs, being the first to release an EP, Bitch, and his single "Bitch You're Reductive", received positive reviews and commercial success. It is the 4th most viewed song on the label's YouTube channel and the 4th to receive the VEVO-certification for reaching 100 views. It also won a record three QMAs. Daniel was named Artist of the Year at the 2016 Qleo Music Awards, and he is currently the best-selling and most-viewed artist of Qleo Music. Life and career 1999–2013: Early life From a young age, Daniel fell in love with the music industry. He would often pretend he was managing a big company and that he was a big star. He often sang in school events, but his love for singing would slowly disappear. 2014–2015: Rapping After exploring more of the music industry, Daniel came across many genres he didn't like, including hip-hop and R&B. He started rapping instead of singing, and it ultimately became his passion. "I always loved rapping but I never thought I could do it professionally. Alex encouraged me to rap in our songs and I will always be grateful for that." - Daniel shared through his Twitter account on 2016. 2015-2016: Qleonic ''and ''Bitch While chatting with Alex on facebook, after he wrote the lyrics of "Υγρές Λάμπες", Alex told him to work with him. In less than a day the song was already finished and Daniel signed Alex on Qleo Music. A public group was later created for the fans and the duo started promoting their material there. The duo had several fights but they are still great friends, and managed to release their album 4 months earlier. The album received universall acclaim. He produced most of the songs of the album, and his work received mixed reviews which led to many arguments. As part of the "New Year's Competition", Alex & Daniel agreed to compete each other by releasing their own versions of "Hello Bitches", and the song had to be a collaboration with another artist from the company. Daniel chose Myri and Alex chose Leo. After a week of the announcement, Daniel and Myri released their version called "Qleo Bitches" which received universal acclaim, and Alex and Leo released "Qleonic" which was received with mixed reviews. "Qleo Bitches" went on the become the third most successful song of the company, with high sales and 80 views on YouTube. "Bitch" was later released as his first EP including his solo tracks, and "Καραμελίτσες". The song received 35 views in less than 24 hours and reached 100 views in less than a week. It was met with mixed reviews. 2016-: Solo career, cancelled second album After the release of Qleonic the duo hinted that they are both working on their solo projects, and that they will focus on a new album "maybe later, or never", as Daniel said on Twitter. His new album EP will contain trap elements and Daniel will focus more on rapping. On April 26 he released his first single from the album called "What's My Name". The album's release was cancelled by Daniel, after his second single "Cocaine" failed to receive the success of his previous singles. Artistry Influences and musical style He sites Madonna, Christina Aguilera, Lady Gaga and Mariah Carey as his favorite artists but Kanye West as his biggest influence. He loves all genres and he tries to experiment as much as he can, and doesn't like to stick on a single genre. Relationship with Alex The duo had always been close. Daniel sites Alex as one of his favorite singers and in 2016, Daniel commented that Alex changed the industry and that "Alex one day may become as big as MJ". Personal Life Romantic Relationships Daniel publicly admitted that he acts slutty on his relationships. Justin Bieber was seen naked outside his house, which led to Daniel admitting that he and Justin are dating. Politics Daniel supports the Democratic party and he is a strong supporter of Hillary Clinton. Achievements He won the award for "Artist of the Year" at the 2016 Qleo Music Awards, with the 66% of the votes. Discography With Alex * Qleonic (2016) Solo * Bitch (2016) * King of Qleo (2016) See Also * Alexandros Goudas * Best-selling artists of Qleo